heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-04 Fourth of Jealousy?
Breakstone Lake is the perfect place to view the Salem Center fireworks from. Especially from the floating dock/barge thing that is currently parked in the middle of it. Jean has offered to telekinetically ferry people from shore to the barge and back. On it are lounge chairs with blankets if it gets chilly, plenty of mosquito spray, a cooler full of drinks (alcoholic and non), and trays of snacks. Jean is sprawled out on a lounge chair with a blanket covering her legs, sipping a Vanilla White Russian from a little single serving Kahlua bottle. The show should start soon, and she's getting her relax on. Nearby, Scott leans back and is taking the rest of the evening to relax. The trip back from Colorado sapped him out, and he's been working out like a fiend trying to loose the 7 pounds he gained towards the end of the school year. As such. he's only drinking water tonight. Much to the chagrin, perhaps, of the rest of those at the school... After recent events, a nice quiet evening watching fireworks and relaxing with friends sounded good. Especially when it means consuming mass quantities of burgers, dogs, and alcoholic beverages. Hank's even allowing himself a couple beers tonight, though there's always the concern of drug interaction. Hank of course is in charge of the mini-grill, and seems to actually be relaxing. His feet on display, and his usual stuffy attire replaced with khaki cargo shorts, and the most eye-gougingly gaudy Hawaiian Shirt he could find. Fear it! "Who's up for another burger or dog?" Jean is still having mental giggle fits over Scott driving them all home in that RV. It helps her get over the cab ride. "Independence Day," she murmurs quietly. "People came to this country to escape oppression, to be free, to be equal. But they still want to put us in camps or exterminate mutants entirely. Kind of puts a damper on the holiday, hm?" She sips her drink with a grimace. "Make my burger medium rare please, Hank!" she calls. "I'll take whatever you want to get rid of Hank." Scott's mouth twinges in a frown a bit at Jean's words as he looks over at her. He brings his knee upwards and wraps an arm around it as he's seated upon the astroturf-y floor. "The celebration for independence day, for me anyways, is more about what America stands for...even if it doesn't always live it up to it's own expectations." "Jean Grey, ladies and gentlemen. Who's secondary mutation is being 'Buzz Killington'." Hank offers, wagging the spatula in his hand at her as he works on the burgers. "Well, America isn't perfect. But it could be worse. Especially for some of us. Someone like Kurt or myself would likely have been killed by our parents had we been born in some other countries." Hank preps Scott and Jean's burgers, offering them over and taking a break to enjoy his own. "But Scott has it exactly right. It's the ideal of what the country stands for, even if it's lost it's way in some ways. I'm sure these questions trouble Captain America as well." "Maybe someday, it will be the place we all want it to be," Jean murmurs. Ah hope, it is eternal. Especially when one cannot glimpse the future. She's at least wearing a blue tank top with bedazzled stars on it, with red denim shorts, in honor of the holiday. It made the younger students staying over the summer happy. "I wonder how Captain America feels about mutants. Or Superman. If they were on our side, maybe we'd get some traction in the acceptance department." ||BOOM!|| The first of the fireworks explodes, beautifully visible above the lake. "That's kind of why we do what we do, right? To help it become the place we all want it to be?" Scott exhales and shrugs, "If not, all those pushups are really for nothing." He considers Jean's comment for a second before answering, "I honestly wonder what he feels about waking up and being 90ish. But I imagine they are probably on our side. At least I hope they are." "We could always attempt to make contact with them. I know the X-Men arn't the most beloved group operating out there. I'm sure our clandestine nature doesn't help much. It's the public hero groups that get some love." Hank munches on his burger, lost in thought a bit for a moment. "Anyway.... we should look on the bright side a little. Before tonight's celebration turns into a pity party." "I would have paid to see Cap try to use that free S-Phone from the Stark Expo," Jean quips with a grin. The colors from the fireworks wash down over them. Starbursts, big pops of tiny sparks, screaming streamers, all rain down from above in time with music on a local radio station. She noms her burger hungrily. She's been maintaining her own personal little TK bubble to ward off mosquitos. Scott chuckles and nods, "It was certainly a nice gift. Uncle Tony was good to us this year." The reflection of the fireworks light up in his glasses as he views them and takes a swig from his water. Beast glances at his watch, and drags over a beat-up backpack. Slipping free a laptop and quickly firing her up. As he waits for her to connect, Hank chit chats with Scott and Jean. "Yeah, it was a pretty extravagent gift. And don't worry, I did a once over of the S-Phone before hand. No data-mining programs or anything nasty like that." After all, the X-Men don't want to risk blowing their cover by accident. "New York's display looks nice this year." Hank types a few keystrokes.... cackling evily and taps enter. You can almost see the horns! "Hank, what are you doing?" Jean asks. She's too polite to poke into his head and find out. "When you get that look, something usually blows up. We're already out a Blackbird this week." Scott looks over and raises an eyebrow. "This is not going to be good." He bites at his lip in anticipation, and his leader-cackles are rising on his neck. Beast offers a light roll of his eyes at Scott and Jean. "Please, it's been years since I've blown anything up. You guys are never going to let me live down my wild years." Hank turns the laptop so that Scott and Jean can watch. As an unexpected grouping of fireworks shoot into the air during the New York fireworks show... displaying a stylized golden X. "I figured we'd let our fellow Mutants know we're out there... give them a little hope for world we've been fighting for." Hank smiles and gets up to grab another burger. ** ** //** ** //** ** //*** **/** ** //** ** //** // // "Well then, I approve heartily. Nicely done, Doctor McCoy," Jean says with a grin. She raises her bottle. "Here's to being a sign of hope for Mutant kind," she toasts. Scott gives a forced smile and a nod, raising his water as well. To be honest, his first thought is about secrecy and safety and all that, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he decides to swallow his concerns. Just this once. It's a holiday after all. Beast was careful when preparing the special packages for the fireworks show. But since Scott doesn't ask, Hank doesn't need or offer to assure him of that. "Thanks. I'm already planning something even more extravagent for next year." Hank reaches over to grab a beer from the cooler, settling down with another burger. "So, Kitty was rather impressive. We should do something nice for her. Doesn't she have a birthday coming up?" "Speaking of being a sign of hope," Jean continues. "We should probably start visiting the homes of those teens from last night over the next few weeks. Offer some Xavier's literature. Get a feel for whether or not they have any sort of support structure within the family, or if they would be better off here." She nods to Hank. "Yes, very soon. We should do something special for her, in the base, so the other kids don't think we're playing favorites." Jean is sprawled out on a lounge chair with a blanket covering her legs, sipping a Vanilla White Russian from a little single serving Kahlua bottle. The show should start soon, and she's getting her relax on. Cureently: Hank, Scott, and Jean are on the barge, sipping drinks, eating burgers, and talking about Kitty's upcoming bday while watching the fireworks.' Once he left the bar and was out of sight, the jacket, shirt, and braces came off so that Warren could fly back over to the Institute and stretch out his wings. Seeing that folks have moved onto the barge, he chooses to land there rather than bother with taking his own boat out...it doesn't really need to get that crowded. "Looks like we all had much the same idea." Piotr had his bike at Harry's and drove it back to the school. Stopping at his room to change, he heads out to the lake, dialing Jean's cellphone to request a lift tot he barge once he gets to the shore. In just a pair of swim shorts and a towel draped from his neck, he transforms back to flesh since he went to metal to avoid stepping on anything sharp in the dark. Scott nods to Jean. "We can make a trip out of it. Though we need to be wary of that telepath and that one that works as a prism. I think they work together." Scott nods to Warren as he lands and Piotr as they approach. "Happy 4th guys. Hungry? Want anything to drink?" "Jean, you really are the 'Mom' of this group. I wouldn't have even considered how a big party or something would make the others feel. You'll excuse me if I spoil her a little though right, I mean she is a fellow nerd." Hank grins toothily as he glances up to wave to Warren as he sees him flying in. And a short time later, there's Piotr. "Yes, enjoy. Eat drink and be merry. There's dogs and burgers. And plenty of sodas and more adult choices." "Now that I know the girl is psychic, that shouldn't be an issue, Scott," Jean notes. "I can block her out, or the Professor can put dampeners in place if he comes with us." She waves to Warren and Piotr. There are plenty of chairs for them and lots of food and drink to go around. Hank's words make her laugh. "Great, I'm the mom now. I used to be the hot chick." If there's one thing Piotr does well, it's eat and drink. It takes a lot of food to fuel that large a body and as much as he works out on top of it, he easily eats as much as two or more people. "Da, thank you." He tosses his towel down onto a chair before piling food onto a plate. "The children in Colorado? They definitely need proper instruction. And now that they learned there are those tougher than them, they may be willing to learn." "You're still the hot chick, Jean...and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Warren manages with a smile. He then glances over at Scott and Hank, "What 'adult' choices are we talking?" Nevermind he just downed a scotch at the bar. "And who are we talking about? New student?" "And if Warren keeps on about how hot Jean is, he's going to be the dude with the broken wing," Scott punches Warren lightly. "Nah, these kids...bullies, really...We ran into earlier. Out in Colorado. Had to teach them a lesson." Beast snerks softly at Jean, shaking his head just a bit. "Oh Jean.... you so crazy." Hank offers with a smile, as he gets up to get Warren and Piotr some burgers or dogs. "There's beer, wine coolers, and a few other things. Jean did a good job gathering a selection." Hank glances between Scott and Warren over the topic of Jean. "Now now girls, you're both pretty." Jean snorts at the hot chick talk and the banter. She raises a hand to make a larger dome of telekinetic force over the barge for a bit, with small enough permeable holes to let air in, but not bugs. It's the best way to watch the fireworks. "We were talking about having a birthday party for Kitty, down in the base. Any ideas?" Warren slides a glance at Scott, "I thought the two of you weren't dating? What's it to you then?" At least he wouldn't have to hide around another mutant. Moving over to the cooler, he rummages around some before picking up a beer -- he might have a slight hangover tomorrow if he keeps going. "I'll have a burger, I guess." At the mention of Kitty, he asks, "The student I just met who seems to have a crush on Piotr here? Well, she'd probaby be happy if he popped out of her cake." "Illyana always liked rides on animals." Piotr suggests after thinking a moment. Course, it was when she was five. And on a farm in Siberia. "Katya is young and easily impressed by the unattainable. She will get over her crush soon enough. Perhaps one of those students we bring back will interest her. We could assign her to help them adjust." You can't see his eyes, of course, but it seems as if Scott is shooting Warren a look. "We're ...not...dating. It's..." It's a lot to him, apparently. But he has nothing much to say. "A party for Kathryn would be great." Words come out, but they're just words really. Even if he means them. "I suggest we employ the danger room for the party. That way we can mess with her head. Picture it... a party for a little girl. Tea party, dollies, a pony, clowns... maybe a slumber party thing. And when she's biting her tongue in restraint for how we're treating her like a baby... we can flip the switch and give her a fun party. Maybe a nightclub. Perhaps something retro. I don't know, I'm just spitballing here." Hank rubs his forehead at Scott and Warren. "Do you want me to toss you both into the lake. I'm sure Piotr will help." "I'm fairly certain every student inclined towards men has a crush on Piotr," Jean points out with a grin. She looks between Scott and Warren, before rolling her eyes to the sky, as if pleading for help from the cosmos. Careful, Jean, it may respond. "Hank, that sounds like a fantastic idea! It's X-hazing and a party in one!" "What? They're not dating!" Warren repeats what Scott just said. He then turns to Jean and offers a smile, "Jean, would you like to go to dinner some time?" Maybe the teasing -is- just a bit intentional. As they talk about the birthday party though, he shrugs, his wings rustling, "I don't really know her, so I can't really comment. I'm sure she'll be thrilled with whatever is planned and Hank, no thank you. I don't feel like swimning right now." He takes a couple of bites of the burger before washing it down with some beer. Piotr looks at Jean as if that never occured to him. "Please say it isn't so." Maybe if he was a little more obvious about not being straight. Not that Warren or Scott will help with that. Shaking his head, he looks back to Hank. "That is an excellent idea. I just saw Chicago a few weeks ago. Something twenties could be fun if she enjoys that. Or Hair." But there's the whole free love thing of the sixties and Piotr definitely wants to discourage that in her. Scott takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh, knowing that Warren is trying to get under his skin. Rather than react, he drinks at his water and watches the fireworks. Jean's a big girl and can make her own decisions. Jean gets a text on her phone, and she glances down at it. "One of the kids is running a fever. That's it for my night. You boys have fun. No punching each other." She smiles, gives a small kiss to the cheek of Scott, Warren, and Hank, a pat on Piotr's shoulder, and she's off, in the air, flying back to the mansion to be Doctor Grey. "Maybe Scott and Warren should hook up. They do have so much in common." Hank gestures towards Jean, being a bit playfully cheeky. "Thanks Jean. Perhaps I should have my business cards altered again. Hank McCoy: Party Planner has a certain ring to it." Hank rubs his chin just a bit before finding a place to sit again. Hank perks up when Jean needs to go. He offers a light nod to her, hugging her warmly as she kisses his cheek and waving as she departs. "See, totally the X-Mom. And don't worry, if they start acting up Piotr and I will sit on them." Warren didn't really expect an answer from Jean so he doesn't look too hurt when he doesn't get one. Of course, get him drunk enough, and he might be more than willing to help Piotr out. He continues to work on his burger and beer, "The nightclub might be a good idea...I don't know about costume themes. Do kids these days like that?" His eyes narrow at Hank but he does look Scott up and down, "Not really my type. Besides, I wouldn't know how to loosen him up enough to have any real fun." Piotr takes his food and sits down, stretching out on the largest lounge chair available. "Children always run fevers. Aspirin was good enough for my mother." Not that he expects Jean to not go running off and playing mother hen. He almost - but not quite - coughs at what Warren says about Scott but manages to just grin around the mouthful instead. So not going to comment. Though he could give Warren some pointers. Scott looks down and chuckles while shaking his head. "I'm not sure you'd know how to loosen anyone, if you catch my meaning. Expensive callgirls do all the work." He stands up and looks over the edge warily. Jean's left them with no way back. Guess that's her payback for Scott. Beast rubs his forehead just a little bit at the bickering. "Children. You guys make me more and more thankful I graduated from Harvard when I was 15. I missed all these nonsense." Hank looks over at Piotr. "Thanks for being here, at least there's some additional maturity out here." Warren gives a snort of a laugh, "I wouldn't know about callgirls, Scott. But obviously you know so you should tell us all the dirty, dirty details." He rolls his eyes at Hank, "What does that have to do with anything besides the fact that you're a big ol' nerd?" It's said with a grin though as it is, mostly, teasing. Piotr shakes his head. Though, as it turns out, it's not over the antics of the two. Just the retort; much too close to 'I know you are but what am I'. Match to Scott. "It is my pleasure, Hank. But I warn you that if anyone starts throwing food, I shall not sit idly by. And my aim is excellent." Scott grins at Warren and shakes his head, "Alright, Worthington. This has evolved into bickering. If you want a go at Jean, be my guest. Competition has never been a concern for me." He looks to others, "Gettin' a little hot up here. I'll catch up with you all later. Happy 4th." Unceremoniously, Scott leaps into the water and begins to swim back, clothing and all. "A nerd? A dose of that famous Worthington wit. Such wicked barbs. Oh the pain, the pain." Hank laughs, shaking his head lightly. "You should just take them over your knee, Piotr. You can be the X-Dad." Hank chuckles as he glances at his watch. "I should be going myself. I'm bushed." "Good night." Piotr watches the others leave though his gaze lingers on Warren flying away. After all, he /is/ gorgeous. Then the barge to himself, he settles back to eat and just relax. He went to the bar to be alone and relax, now he's on the barge along and relaxing. Fate is kind. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs